<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>but dont call me theseus (orphaned) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798893">but dont call me theseus (orphaned)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Intentionally Bad Spelling &amp; Grammar, Other, most of these people are just mentioned - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:19:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they call him many things. he doesn't prefer being called theseus.</p><p> </p><p>EDIT: this is spur of the moment! dont take this seriously this is just a drabble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>but dont call me theseus (orphaned)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>that's hardly funny</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>what happened to mystic boy?</p><p>is he in pain</p><p>is he okay</p><p>i do not believe</p><p> </p><p>lava's pretty funny</p><p>black's the death ofme</p><p>its the end of this journy</p><p>where are my friends</p><p> </p><p>i am gone</p><p>i am left</p><p>leaving</p><p>let's get mischevious</p><p> </p><p>go out with a boom</p><p>my home's gone</p><p>ashes,ashes</p><p>we are all gone</p><p> </p><p>i feel something</p><p>mayeb nothijg</p><p>where did they go</p><p>why aren't i home</p><p> </p><p>wings are feathery</p><p>or scaley</p><p>or webbed</p><p>i saw them and turned away</p><p> </p><p>crimson, colour of blood</p><p>which covers me</p><p>sword ran through</p><p>my not friend</p><p> </p><p>i can still hear ringing</p><p>birds be singing</p><p>cut off letters</p><p>guitar shimmers</p><p> </p><p>rock boy, magma schtick</p><p>i know i shouldn't think about it</p><p>but i do anyway</p><p>because i am the magma bird, with wings of fire</p><p> </p><p>call me memory boy</p><p>call me green bastard</p><p>call me big t</p><p>but never call me theseus</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>___________________</p><p> </p><p>"Nice speech Tommy, but that's a bit dramatic for a bunch of boxes- L'manberg, I mean." Wilbur, or rather Ghostbur said, with a shit eating grin as he stood on the grass a few steps away, pretending to be dead.</p><p>Tommy groaned.</p><p> </p><p>"Not again."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>